Vieilles Connaissances
by Paeshtian
Summary: Une explosion vient de retentir dans les rues d'Edo. Trois héroïques Yorozuyas s'en avancèrent afin de voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Et ce qu'ils virent n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Surtout que cette boîte bleue et son occupant sont une connaissance d'un certain permanenté... (Pas de suite prévue, à voir si j'ai envie...)


**Truc sorti tout droit de ma tête, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Kurotama est toujours en cours d'écriture, parce que je bloque, et à force de bloquer, j'ai pondu... Ça.**

**C'est dans un style largement différent de ce que j'ai écrit, déjà parce que c'est beaucoup plus long que mes chapitres habituels, et ensuite parce que j'en ai profité pour me donner de petits défis pendant mon écriture !**

**En espérant que ça plaise, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CROSSOVER DOCTOR WHO & GINTAMA**

**[VIEILLES CONNAISSANCES]**

**-oOo- CHAPITRE I : UNE ARRIVÉE IMPROMPTUE**

Il existe dans l'Univers des êtres dotés d'incroyables capacités. Des êtres qui, par leurs actions, peuvent changer la face d'une personne, d'un peuple, d'un monde. Des êtres qui touchent les autres jusqu'au plus profond de leurs âmes et, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ont un Destin qui s'offre à eux.

Certaines personnes ne croient pas en l'existence de ces êtres. D'autres y croient fermement. Et les autres attendent des preuves.

Shimura Shinpachi faisait partie de ceux qui attendent des preuves.

En un jour comme un autre, il marchait joyeusement dans une des nombreuses rues de Kabuki-chô, l'un de ses deux écouteurs diffusant dans son oreille une des chansons de sa chanteuse préférée, O-Tsû, un sac de courses accroché à son épaule droite.

À sa droite se trouvaient deux personnes : un homme d'une trentaine d'années affublé d'une étrange permanente argentée en guise de chevelure, au yukata à moitié enfilé et au regard qui rendrait jaloux un paresseux sous LSD, nommé Sakata Gintoki et une jeune fille rousse habillée en tenue chinoise et suçotant entre ses lèvres une espèce d'algue encore non-découverte par les scientifiques d'Edo, portant le nom de Kagura. Les deux discutaient de tout et de rien d'un air relativement concerné, sous le regard amusé du porte-lunettes.

Si, du point de vue des autres passants, ils avaient l'air d'une petite famille qui se promenait innocemment dans la rue pour prendre l'air, ce n'était en réalité pas du tout le cas.

Le fait est qu'ils allaient travailler. Oui, travailler. Lorsque les Yorozuyas avaient enfin reçu une demande de travail après trois épouvantables semaines où il avait fallu rationner la nourriture, ils avaient sauté de joie avec une énergie affreusement _Out Of Character_, acceptant immédiatement la mission.

Et ils se retrouvaient dans les rues d'Edo, à marcher afin de rejoindre la maison de leur client qui prétend qu'un monstre se cache sous le lit de son fils.

Cependant, le Destin en avait décidé autrement. Jamais ils n'accompliraient leur mission, car soudainement, une explosion retentit, leur faisant vriller les tympans et grincer des dents.

À à peine deux cent mètres devant eux s'était formé un grand nuage de poussière, et les passants à proximité fuyaient en courant, affolés.

Échangeant un regard entendu, les Yorozuyas accoururent héroïquement d'un même pas vers la source d'un tel engouement, tandis que la rue se désertait au fil des secondes.

Arrivés à une vingtaine de mètres du lieu, ils s'arrêtèrent de courir pour regarder prudemment. Alors que Gintoki et Kagura n'envisageaient qu'à peine qu'il y ait des êtres humains à l'intérieur du nuage qui s'estompait progressivement, pouvant bientôt leur permettre de voir ce qu'il y avait, Shinpachi eut la décence de s'assurer de cette éventualité.

**Shinpachi :** Hum... Eh oh ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Vous m'entendez ?

**Gintoki :** Inutile de crier pour rien, Pattsuan. Vu la force de l'explosion, et à moins que ce truc tombé par terre soit composé de fenêtres à triple vitrages, y a pas de survivant.

**? :** Ah oui mais moi j'ai du quintuple vitrage !

**Yorozuyas :** … Hein ?

Et ils purent enfin voir ce qui était niché à l'intérieur du nuage. Une boîte bleue, de la taille d'une classique porte d'entrée à l'occidentale, avec un panneau où étaient inscrits des mots en anglais et avec une lampe jaune des années 60 à son sommet, se présentait fièrement devant eux de la même manière qu'une femme cherchant à séduire son homme.

Et alors qu'ils restaient quelque peu immobiles _d'éberluètude_, la porte de la boîte s'ouvrit soudainement. Et un homme en sortit.

Celui-ci ne les regarda pas. Vêtu d'un costume occidental avec des bretelles rouges et une veste taillée sur-mesure avec des imprimés en carreaux de l'époque de ma grand-mère, et portant sur le haut de son crâne un fez que Kagura trouva sur le coup « super cool », il semblait se focaliser sur un endroit bien particulier de sa boîte. Il grogna.

**? :** Oh non, j'ai encore une fissure sur ma vitre ! C'est Sexy qui va me grogner dessus...

Ces paroles semblèrent réveiller les Yorozuyas, enfin au moins deux sur trois, puisque la jeune fille entama la conversation d'une manière mortellement polie :

**Kagura : **Eh, t'es qui toi ?

**? :** Hmm ?

L'homme se retourna. Se rendant soudainement compte de leur présence - et que plus tôt il avait parlé à ces gens par automatisme, il sortit d'un air méfiant une sorte de... De... _Machin-chose_ vert qui se mit à émettre un son particulièrement désagréable pendant quelques secondes tout aussi désagréables où les Hommes à Tout Faire se sentirent désagréablement analysés. Puis il amena son... _Truc_ à hauteur de son visage et le regarda en détail, ne se souciant alors plus du tout des trois autres zigotos qui en restèrent cois.

Enfin... Pas tout à fait.

Le patron des Yorozuyas se gifla sans prévenir, faisant retourner ses deux employés qui le regardèrent d'un air perplexe. Mais le permanenté les ignora.

Il regardait sa main qui l'avait giflé comme si elle était la réponse à toutes les questions qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux habituellement mornes, puis fixait l'homme qui sondait toujours son _Machin-chose_ d'un air concentré tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, avant de regarder de nouveau sa main, puis l'homme, puis sa main, puis l'homme, puis sa main, puis l'homme, puis sa main, puis l'homme, puis...

**Kagura :** Gin-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Gintoki sursauta. Il se rendit compte qu'il était observé. Il chercha tout de suite à justifier par une excuse débile la raison du pourquoi du comment son regard bougeait entre l'homme et sa main, et ouvrit la bouche pour sortir sa réponse toute prête, mais l'homme le sauva de ce sentiment qu'était la honte.

**? :** Raaah ! Je savais bien que j'aurais pas dû aller voir cette faille spatio-temporelle ! Je le savais ! Sexy, t'aurais dû m'en empêcher, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister aux mystères !

Et bizarrement, la boîte sembla lui répondre en émettant des bruits de moteur mécontents.

**? : **Comment ça « Tu ne m'aurais pas écouté, comme d'habitude » ?! Je t'écoute toujours, figure-toi !

Nouveaux bruits de moteurs, plus hargneux.

**? :** « De toute façon c'est toujours pareil avec toi » ?! Eh ! Tu me dois le respect, je te signale ! Je suis ton conducteur depuis 1300 ans, quand même !

Gintoki se sentait pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait la conversation. Mais en même temps, il sentait un sourire heureux commencer à naître sur son visage, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

**? :** Comment ça « Derrière toi » ? De quoi je me mêle ? Je suis très bien capable de me retourner tout seul, ne me donne pas d'ordres !

On put clairement sentir un soupir venant de la machine bleue.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, Gintoki laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa gorge, faisant une nouvelle fois retourner Shinpachi et Kagura, et même l'homme, qui venait enfin de comprendre les « paroles » de la boîte.

Le permanenté tenta de se contenir, en vain : un immense fou rire lui attrapa les entrailles, le pliant en deux, alors que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues, sous trois regards perdus. Et bizarrement, la boîte sembla rire avec lui.

**Shinpachi : **Gin-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Kagura :** Oy, pourquoi tu ris, Gin-chan ?

Et pendant quelques minutes le permanenté et la machine rirent comme ils n'avaient probablement jamais rit. Gintoki se calma enfin, faute de pouvoir expulser du Co2 plus longtemps sans reprendre de l'oxygène au passage. On pouvait toujours entendre quelques sursauts de rires chez l'étrange boîte, cependant.

**Shinpachi : **Gin-san ? Est-ce que ça va ?

**Gintoki :** Hein ? Ah, oui oui, t'en fais pas Pattsuan...

Il s'essuya ses larmes de rires d'un coup de manche.

**Kagura : **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Gin-chan ? D'abord tu t'es baffé, puis t'es devenu tout blanc, et maintenant t'éclates de rire... ? C'est trop bizarre ! D'ailleurs on t'avais jamais entendu rire comme ça... Tu t'es drogué, c'est ça ?! Fils indigne !

**Gintoki : **Mais non, j'ai rien pris... Et puis c'est qui ton fils ?!

Leur conversation aurait pu durer longtemps si la voix de l'homme ne les avait pas interrompus. Sa voix était fébrile et il bégayait.

**? : **A-Attends... Me dis pas que... Tu, tu es...

Il pointa Gintoki du doigt. Celui-ci sourit... Presque affectueusement.

**Gintoki : **Ça faisait un bail, Docteur.

**« Docteur » :** A-ARGENTA ?!

Le temps sembla se distendre alors que tous restaient immobiles, soit d'incompréhension, soit par observation. Puis Gintoki se releva lentement sans un regard pour les deux adolescents à côté de lui qui le scrutaient d'un air inquiet, et se dirigea tout aussi lentement vers l'homme et sa boîte bleue. Arrivé à un mètre de lui, l'homme se mit à paniquer, ce qui fit sortir des mots incompréhensibles à vitesse Mach 1 de sa bouche.

**« Docteur » : **Attends, Argenta devrait être mort, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux tout jeunes de l'époque, quand j'avais pas encore ce superbe fez et ce superbe nœud-papillon, et puis de toute façon c'était pas dans cet univers mais dans un autre qu'il est tombé alors c'est impossible qu'il soit là juste devant moi, ça non non, parce que les trucs impossibles normalement je les connais tous, et franchement celui-là je le connais pas donc j'ai plusieurs possibilités qui s'offrent à moi, numéro 1 je suis devenu taré et je revois des fantômes du passé, mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'Argenta ? Des fantômes du passé j'en ai plein ! Numéro 2 : je suis pris dans une sorte d'illusion et je suis toujours dans mon cher TARDIS. Numéro 3... Numéro 3... Arg, j'ai pas de numéro 3 ! Il me faut toujours un numéro 3 !

Le permanenté eut un sourire amusé.

**Gintoki :** Numéro 3 : ce que tu vois est la réalité.

Cette phrase eut le don de couper l'homme en plein monologue dramatique et de dévisager d'un air insistant le permanenté.

Chacun se plongea dans les iris de l'autre sans ciller, et en silence. Kagura et Shinpachi, toujours aussi perdus, se rapprochèrent, sans toutefois les interrompre dans leur duel de regard.

**« Docteur » :** C'est vraiment toi ?

L'homme chuchotait. Gintoki en fit de même, son sourire de plus en plus grand.

**Gintoki :** Ça dépend de qui est « toi ».

**« Docteur » : **Tu es censé être...

**Gintoki :** Allons, Doc', tu me connais, tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que j'ai toujours un plan B quelque part.

Et pendant que l'homme semblait enfin réaliser, Gintoki recula et se tourna vers les deux adolescents perplexes.

**Gintoki :** Kagura, Shinpachi, voici le Docteur ! C'est un... Vieil ami à moi. Un très vieil ami.

Le Docteur reprit immédiatement du poil de la bête face à la pique.

**Docteur :** Dis que je suis un vieux rabougri, aussi !

Il se mit immédiatement une main sur la bouche, étonné par ses paroles qui étaient sorties d'elles-mêmes. Gintoki aussi fut étonné, mais il se reprit rapidement en lançant une autre pique.

**Gintoki :** Mais c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire, mon _vieil_ ami !

**Docteur :** Je suis pas vieux !

**Gintoki :** Et c'est qui qui disait tout à l'heure à Sexy qu'il la pilotait depuis 1300 ans... ?

**Docteur :** 1300 ans, c'est pas vieux pour un Seigneur du Temps !

**Gintoki :** Mais oui bien sûr. Tu dois être le seul à avoir atteint cet âge-là.

**Kagura :** Gin-chan... ?

Kagura fit tourner deux têtes. Elle et Shinpachi étaient totalement perturbés par l'afflux d'informations qu'ils venaient d'avoir, et ils n'arrivaient pas à les relier à ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Pourquoi ce Docteur avait-il appelé Gintoki « Argenta » ? Qui est « Sexy » ? C'est quoi un « Seigneur du Temps » ? Le permanenté lui répondit avec un naturel déconcertant.

**Gintoki :** Oui, Kagura ?

**Kagura :** Heu...

La Yato ne sut dire quoi que ce soit en croisant le regard de Gintoki. _Ce regard..._ On aurait dit qu'il venait de renouer avec une partie de lui-même qu'il aurait depuis longtemps oubliée dans un tiroir éloigné de son esprit. Ce regard était clair et vif, et... Joyeux ? C'était de _la joie_ qu'elle voyait ?

Shinpachi prit le relai, voyant l'état plus que confus de la jeune fille – même si lui non plus n'en menait pas large.

**Shinpachi :** Hem... La boîte derrière nous vient d'atterrir en plein milieu de la rue, dans une grosse explosion... Et... La police arrive...

**Gintoki :** La police ?

**PIN PON, PIN PON !**

Des sirènes de polices résonnèrent partout autour d'eux, les faisant tous sursauter. Des voitures arrivèrent, et se stationnèrent dans un bel ensemble. Des hommes en uniforme noir et or en émergèrent, dont trois que les Yorozuyas connaissaient bien...

**Kagura :** Ah ! Un Sadique !

Un jeune homme blond habillé en noir et or lui cria automatiquement en réponse.

**Sougo :** China !

Et sans que quiconque ait pu y faire quoi que ce soit, les deux se jetèrent dessus pour entamer une baston endiablée, avec coups francs et coups en traître...

**? :** Ah, mais c'est les Yorozuyas-san !

**? :** Et merde, pas encore eux...

Ces deux nouvelles voix appartenaient respectivement à un Gori-, heu, Isao Kondô, Commandant du Shinsengumi, et Hijikata Toushirou, alias le vice-commandant démoniaque du Shinsengumi. Le premier faisait un coucou vers eux tandis que le second les regardait hargneusement tout en allumant sa cigarette avec un briquet en forme de... Pot de mayonnaise ?

Ils s'approchèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain de la boîte bleue, et les saluèrent.

**Kondô :** Yorozuyas-san ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

**Shinpachi :** Le plaisir est partagé, Kondô-san.

**Hijikata : **Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait comme connerie, cette fois ?

Sa frange en V pourrait presque lancer des rayons lasers si elle en avait été capable. Ce que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer Gintoki.

**Gintoki :** Oy, oy, Mayora-ku~n, tu manques de nicotine ou quoi ?

**Docteur :** Toi je t'emmerde, le permanenté ! Et c'est qui lui ?

Hijikata désigna d'un mouvement de la tête le Docteur à côté du samouraï. Sous son regard, le Docteur se sentit tout de suite misérable, malgré ses fameux 1300 ans d'existence.

**Gintoki :** Ah, lui ? C'est le Docteur ! Doc', voilà Hijikata Toushirou, un accro à cette espèce d'immondice qu'est la mayonnaise...

**Mayora :** La mayonnaise t'emmerde !

**Gintoki : **… Et l'autre à côté de lui c'est Kondô Isao. C'est un gorille.

**Gorilla :** Noooooon ! Il n'y a qu'Otae-san qui peut m'appeler Goriiiiiiille !

Gintoki les ignora, s'adressant au Docteur.

**Gintoki :** Bon, tu peux bouger le TARDIS ? Sinon ils vont pas te lâcher...

Le Docteur se reprit.

**Docteur :** Je fais ça tout de suite. Où est-ce que je peux le mettre ?

**Gintoki :** Je devrai peut-être te faire guider, pensa tout haut l'accro au sucre. Tu me fais monter ?

Le Docteur sentit immédiatement un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

**Docteur :** Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Mais Gintoki était déjà parti, ouvrant la porte du TARDIS et s'y enfonçant avec un ridicule cri de joie. Le Docteur pouffa, puis s'élança derrière lui en courant. Ce dernier oublia de fermer la porte, alors les autres, complètement éberlués, purent voir ce qu'il s'y passait sans penser à les arrêter ne serait-ce que pour leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient.

**Gintoki :** Oooh, t'as changé la déco ! Ils sont passés où, tes machins ronds ?

**Docteur : **Je les ai enlevés, maintenant c'est la mode moderne-vintage !

**Gintoki :** Mouais... J'aime pas.

**Docteur :** Eh !

**Gintoki : **La prochaine fois que tu te régénères, tu remets tes machins ronds !

Bruits de moteur approbateurs.

**Gintoki :** Ah ! Même Sexy est d'accord avec moi !

**Docteur :** Sexy ! Traîtresse !

**Gintoki :** Elle m'a toujours préférée, ta machine !

**Docteur :** N'importe quoi !

Bruits de moteur moqueurs.

**Gintoki : **Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

**Docteur :** BON ! Et je me pose où ?!

**Gintoki : **On va aller au Shinsengumi, y a assez de place pour garer Sexy.

**Docteur :** Normalement, y a que moi qui ai le droit de l'appeler comme ça !

**Gintoki : **Je suis son chouchou, rappelle-toi~ !

Bruits de moteur appréciatifs.

Soudain, la tête de Gintoki émergea de la porte de la machine, s'adressant aux autres toujours désespérément immobiles avec une tronche de gamin surexcité.

**Gintoki :** Eh ! On va au Shinsengumi, rendez-vous là-bas !

Et il ferma la porte.

Les autres entendirent les bruits de moteur être de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus graves, avant que la boîte ne commence à disparaître.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle ait disparu depuis une bonne minute que Hijikata dit tout haut ce que pensaient les autres :

**Hijikata :** Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-o-O-0-O-o-

_Dans le TARDIS._

Le Docteur et Gintoki se trouvaient dans le TARDIS, le premier étant en train de piloter sa chère Sexy, et l'autre en train de... De ?

**Docteur :** Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Gintoki avait sorti une boîte en carton de le Docteur ne savait où et fouillait dedans avec un intérêt vaguement dissimulé.

**Gintoki :** Je cherche des trucs pour refaire ta déco !

**Docteur :** Pourquoi ? Elle est bien, ma déco !

**Gintoki :** T'es sérieux, là ? Nan, mais tu l'as vue ?!

**Docteur :** Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

**Gintoki :** Y a pas assez de bordel !

**Docteur :** Quoi ?!

**Gintoki :** Je vais arranger tout ça !

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Gintoki mit, comme il l'avait annoncé, le bordel dans le TARDIS, sous le regard complètement abasourdi du Docteur.

**Docteur : **Mais, mais... Tu te rends compte qu'il m'a fallu deux années entières sans un seul jour de repos pour tout ranger ? Aaah, pas ce carton !

**Gintoki :** Bah ouais, je t'ai même aidé la dernière fois.

**Docteur :** Ah ? Ah oui c'est vrai...

Gintoki pouffa.

**Gintoki : **On dirait le bon vieux temps...

Le Docteur sourit tristement à ces mots, regardant sans le voir l'écran devant lui. Voyant cela, le permanenté cessa son actuelle action – soit de détruire tous les efforts du propriétaire des lieux de ranger correctement le TARDIS - pour se rapprocher de lui, fronçant les sourcils. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, regardant droit devant eux.

**Gintoki :** Ça fait longtemps, hein ?

**Docteur : **Oui... Très longtemps...

**Gintoki :** Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé entre temps ?

**Docteur :** Ce qui m'est arrivé ? Il m'est arrivé pleins de trucs... Ça fait 600 ans qu'on s'est pas vus, tu sais...

**Gintoki : **C'est vrai que 600 ans, c'est plutôt long...

Le Docteur ne répondit pas. Gintoki se détourna de lui pour actionner un levier d'un geste précis, presque habitué.

**Docteur :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Ses protestations moururent sous le regard que lui lança le permanenté. Un regard... Compréhensif ? Et... Désolé ?

**Gintoki :** Bien. J'ai actionné le ralentissement du TARDIS à son maximum. On devrait avoir un peu de temps. Raconte-moi tout.

**Docteur :** Tout... Tout ?

**Gintoki :** Tout. Depuis ta huitième réincarnation. Et ne pense même pas à refuser.

Alors le Docteur raconta tout. Tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, les bons moments comme les mauvais, comme les désespérés... Il lui dit tout de Grace Holloway, celle qui a accidentellement tué son huitième lui... De Rose Tyler, qu'il aimait passionnément et dont son absence lui pèse toujours malgré qu'elle soit partie depuis 500 longues années... Cette histoire de Bad Wolf, du Maître et de ses tentatives désespérées de le sauver... Il lui dit tout des moments passés avec Martha Jones, l'intrépide Martha Jones, celle qui n'hésita pas à soulever un peuple pour sauver un monde. Il lui raconta l'histoire de Donna Noble, celle qui ne croyait pas en elle, qui a pourtant été la femme la plus importante de l'Univers pendant un instant, le fait qu'il ait dû lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle savait à son propos, à ces voyages avec lui qui avaient failli lui coûter la vie. Et il raconta tout des Pond, les Pond, ces chers Pond. Amelia et Rory, leur joie de vivre, tous ces moments inoubliables, et leur tragique fin, qu'il venait tout juste de vivre. C'est immensément triste qu'il raconta le Destin tragique qui les attendait, River et lui, à cause de cette manie de se rencontrer dans leurs chronologies inversées... Il raconta tout, absolument tout.

Un long silence plana à la fin de son monologue. Le Docteur ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de se regrouper dans ses yeux, la tête baissée, dans une vaine tentative de le cacher, et de se retenir.

Il fut totalement surpris lorsqu'il sentit Gintoki le prendre dans ses bras.

**Docteur :** Argenta ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

**Gintoki :** Laisse-toi aller.

Le Docteur sourit à travers son regard flou. Il sentit qu'il allait craquer.

**Docteur :** C'est un ordre ?

**Gintoki :** Et t'as intérêt d'obéir.

Le Docteur sentit tout son corps se crisper. Depuis combien de temps luttait-il pour ravaler ses peines et ses chagrins ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu laisser s'échapper des larmes de détresse ? Depuis combien de temps essayait-il d'oublier ? D'être fort ? D'avancer ? Il pensait que faire semblant d'oublier serait la bonne solution, mais il avait tort. Chaque jour il se force un peu plus à sourire, chaque matin il doit se forcer à se lever. Il en avait marre.

Alors il pleura. Toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps se déversèrent hors de son corps tel un ras de marrée, et la tempête de ses émotions se brisa sur ses cœurs comme l'écume des vagues sur les rochers.

Pris d'une soudaine faiblesse, son corps déjà fatigué ne pouvant plus supporter ce déluge de souffrances qu'il laissait partir, il dut s'agripper comme il le voulait au yukata du samouraï qui le tenait fermement. Un long hurlement muet s'échappa de son corps, la cascade de larmes l'accompagnant devenant toujours plus forte. Il avait tant retenu, tant fait pour qu'on ne voit pas sa souffrance...

Il sentit Gintoki le serrer plus fort contre lui et le bercer doucement. Et ce bercement lui fit un bien fou.

Il s'endormit.

Et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était seul.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Ils étaient secs d'avoir tant pleuré. Péniblement, il s'assit, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas allongé dans une chambre de son TARDIS, mais dans un endroit inconnu, d'un style japonais. Il était dans un futon, une couverture chaude et douce le bordant. On l'avait déshabillé, visiblement : il portait un yukata marron foncé, posé négligemment sur ses épaules.

Bizarrement, il se sentait en sécurité. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait pris soin de lui pendant qu'il dormait, l'ayant habillé et mis dans un futon qu'il le pensait. Non, c'était parce qu'Argenta était avec lui au moment où il s'était endormi qu'il le _savait_. Il n'était pas en danger, parce qu'Argenta ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire du mal.

Il se leva. Se sentit vaciller quelques secondes, et sa tête tourner. Il se stabilisa enfin, et ouvrit d'un geste sec la porte en papier qui le séparait du reste du lieu.

Derrière la porte, il y avait un couloir n'ayant qu'une seule issue. Il marcha lentement, regardant avec curiosité les murs. Typiquement japonais, ça c'est sûr...

Presque arrivé au bout du couloir, il entendit des voix discuter. Il s'arrêta, curieux de savoir de quoi elles parlaient.

**Shinpachi :** Bon, Gin-san, tu vas nous dire qui c'est ? C'est quoi cette boîte ? Comment ça se fait que vous ayez disparu d'un coup comme ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cet homme est revenu inconscient ?

**Gintoki : **Iyaaa, ça fait beaucoup de questions ça, Pattsuan...

Le Docteur vit Gintoki se frotter la nuque d'un air gêné. Bien sûr, depuis le temps qu'il était là, Argenta devait s'être fait une nouvelle vie, avec des nouvelles personnes envers qui il était proche...

**Hijikata :** Oy, le permanenté, va falloir que tu nous racontes tout, parce que si on se retrouve dans un arc sérieux à cause de toi alors que j'avais prévu de dévaliser les boutiques de mayonnaise, ça va barder pour toi...

Kagura, Kondô et Shinpachi hochèrent là tête, tandis que Sougo lançait une pique au Mayora. Le Docteur profita du fait qu'ils soient peu concentrés pour les observer. Il rit doucement en voyant la jeune fille rousse – il lui semble qu'elle s'appelait Kagura, il avait vaguement retenu son nom lorsqu'Argenta avait présenté les deux adolescents – et le jeune homme blond à l'uniforme commencer à se battre avec hargne, mais sans réelle volonté de faire du mal à l'autre. Son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, puis s'attardant sur les trois autres, il sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. À ses yeux, cette scène est quelque chose de très familial.

Il vit soudainement Argenta lui faire un signe discret de la main pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Il avait été remarqué. D'abord hésitant, le Docteur se résigna à s'assoir à côté de lui sous ses insistances muettes.

Le calme revint rapidement lorsque les cinq s'aperçurent de sa présence.

**Kondô :** Bonjour, avez-vous bien dormi ?

Le Commandant du Shinsengumi avait toujours préféré les échanges diplomatiques aux interrogatoires violents qu'utilisaient son vice-commandant et son premier capitaine, alors il s'était donné pour mission de respecter coûte que coûte « l'invité », qui qu'il soit.

**Docteur :** Hmm. Oui, merci. Où suis-je ?

**Gintoki :** Là où j'avais dit qu'on atterrirait. Au QG du Shinsengumi.

**Docteur :** Je vois... Merci de m'accueillir.

Le Docteur s'inclina respectueusement, comme le souhaitait l'étiquette japonaise. Il se sentait étrangement bien, comme s'il était dans une bulle où le Maître-mot était confort. En fait, il n'était actuellement pas tendu comme il l'était sans discontinuer depuis deux-trois siècles. C'est lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Gintoki qu'il comprit.

Il s'était libéré d'une partie de ses souffrances.

Il sentait toujours qu'elles étaient là, mais maintenant qu'il avait pu les partager... C'est comme si la boule dans son ventre avait diminué.

Choqué au plus profond de lui-même, il porta la main à ses cœurs, et un murmure sortit de sa gorge.

**Docteur :** Merci, Argenta.

Le samouraï aux cheveux argentés acquiesça.

**Gintoki :** Tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

Un raclement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce.

**Kondô : **Hem... Pouvons-nous savoir qui vous êtes, Monsieur... ?

**Docteur :** Le Docteur. Je suis le Docteur.

**Hijikata : **Le Docteur ? Le Docteur qui ?

Un pouffement retentit. Tous dirigèrent leur regard vers Gintoki, qui tentait vainement de cacher son rire en cachant sa bouche derrière sa main. Dans un claquement de langue, le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi montra son agacement.

**Hijikata :** Quoi ?

**Gintoki :** Ah, rien, rien... C'est juste que j'ai plus l'habitude que les gens posent cette question. Question toujours aussi marrante, d'ailleurs.

**Shinpachi :** « Plus l'habitude » ?

**Docteur :** On m'appelle le Docteur. Juste le Docteur.

**Hijikata :** Personne n'a un nom de métier comme prénom, c'est juste absurde ! Je vous ordonne de dire votre vraie identité.

**Kondô :** Tosshi !

Sur le coup, Gintoki éclata de rire, faisant écarquiller les yeux des autres d'étonnement. Jamais ils n'avaient vu ce sale permanenté rire ainsi...

Le Docteur s'autorisa un regard sévère – bien qu'amusé – vers lui, ce qui le fit se calmer rapidement, sous leurs regards encore plus étonnés. Toutefois, le samouraï ricanait encore légèrement lorsque son voisin de table reprit la parole.

**Docteur :** J'ai abandonné mon nom de naissance depuis longtemps. Je suis le Docteur, et rien d'autre.

**Gintoki :** Si on exclut les dizaines de surnom qu'on t'a donné...

**Kagura :** C'est quoi cette boîte bleue ?!

La jeune Yato semblait s'être réveillée d'un coup, et elle sautillait sur place – sur le visage du blond – en posant sa question.

**Docteur :** Ça ne se voit pas ? C'est une cabine de police anglaise.

Le jeune homme blond écrasé par les pieds de la rouquine se releva en un mouvement brusque, la faisant tomber dans un bruit sourd, et il sortit son bazooka pour le pointer sur le Docteur.

**Sougo : **Les anglais débarquent !

Kagura lui donna immédiatement un coup de poing avant qu'il ne puisse tirer avec son arme de prédilection dans son soudain élan patriotique.

**Shinpachi :** Une simple cabine de police ne disparaîtrait pas comme celle-ci l'a faite alors que vous étiez à l'intérieur à tripoter ces boutons... Sans parler du fait qu'elle est plus grande à l'intérieur !

Le silence plana quelques instants, puis le Docteur s'adressa à Gintoki, penchant sa tête.

**Docteur : **Argenta ? Il n'y a aucun risque ?

L'autre fit un geste vague de la main.

**Gintoki :** Nan nan, vas-y...

**Shinpachi :** Aucun risque de quoi ?

**Docteur :** De panique au cas où vous ne sauriez pas gérer l'information. En tout cas, bien vu Einstein ! Ma boîte bleue est une machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace ! Un TARDIS !

La révélation les laissa tous sur les rotules, alors que le Docteur affichait un grand sourire fier et que Gintoki ricanait une nouvelle fois.

**Kondô :** Une... Une machine à voyager dans le temps ?!

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de rectifier.

**Docteur :** Et l'espace.

**Kagura :** C'est trop géniaaaaaaal ! Dis, tu me la prêtes ?! Allez, s'teuplaîîîîît ! Je vais pouvoir découvrir l'origine des sukonbus !

**Docteur : **Ah non, c'est à moi ! Ça fait 1300 ans que je voyage avec, je la prête à personne !

**Kagura :** Oh...

**Docteur :** Par contre, je peux toujours autoriser un petit tour.

**Kagura :** Ooooh~ !

**Sougo :** Une vraie gamine, China !

**Kagura :** Je t'emmerde, le Sadique !

**Hijikata :** Vous vous connaissez, ce foutu tempa et toi ?

La petite assemblée devint soudainement plus silencieuse que jamais et l'ambiance devint plus attentive sous la question.

Gintoki et le Docteur échangèrent un regard entendu. Là, ça allait être compliqué. Ils se décidèrent d'un commun accord – et tout ça sans un seul mot !– de ne pas leur révéler la totalité de leur histoire, mais suffisamment pour que tous comprennent.

Ils finirent par se retourner d'un même mouvement vers les autres, qui attendaient leur réponse avec avidité.

**Gintoki :** Hmm... Ça risque d'être long.

**Hijikata + Shinpachi :** On a tout notre temps.

Le samouraï soupira. Le Seigneur du Temps le regarda d'un air incertain, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui risquait la confiance de ses proches. Quoique, hormis River, il n'avait plus vraiment de « proches » encore en vie... Pas de question à se poser, alors...

**Docteur : **Et si on commençait par... Le début ?

Gintoki lui jeta un regard perplexe.

**Gintoki :** Le début ? Bien sûr qu'on va commencer par le début, par quoi veux-tu commencer d'autre ? Oh... Attends, par début, tu veux dire..._ Ce_ début ?

Le Docteur hocha la tête. Gintoki soupira de nouveau, puis se tourna vers leur auditoire suspendu à ses lèvres.

**Gintoki :** Bon, déjà, il faut que vous sachiez que je suis pas humain.

**Auditoire :** … Quoi ?

**Gintoki : **Enfin, pas tout à fait.

**Docteur :** Il ne l'est qu'à moitié.

**Gintoki :** Je suis mi-humain, mi-Seigneur du Temps.

**Hijikata :** Seigneur du Temps ?

**Docteur :** Pour exemple, vous avez un spécimen Seigneur du Temps juste devant vous.

**Kondô :** Vous m'avez l'air tout à fait humain, Docteur.

**Kagura :** Je te signale que je suis pas humaine non plus, Gorilla.

**Kondô :** Oh... J'avais oublié. Désolé, Yorozuya-san.

Le Docteur se tourna vers la jeune fille, intrigué. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en demander plus, Gintoki reprit son début d'histoire.

**Gintoki :** Je suis né sur Gallifrey, la planète des Seigneurs du Temps.

**Sougo :** Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette planète.

**Gintoki **: … D'un univers parallèle.

Les deux aliens s'amusèrent à mesurer la taille des globes oculaires de chacun.

**Gintoki :** J'y ai vécu comme un paria pendant les vingt premières années de ma vie, parce que ma mère était humaine. Puis la Grande Guerre du Temps a éclaté, et alors que j'avais une centaine d'années environ, Docteur et moi avons fui la planète dans le TARDIS qu'il avait volé.

**Shinpachi :** Une centaine d'années ? Gin-san, tu n'as même pas trente ans... Ce n'est pas possible...

**Gintoki :** Oh, c'est vrai, il faut expliquer ça aussi...

**Hijikata :** Expliquer quoi ?

**Gintoki :** Docteur est meilleur que moi sur ces trucs-là, il va vous expliquer.

Le Docteur grimaça. C'était une vraie galère d'essayer de faire comprendre le fonctionnement physique des Seigneurs du Temps. Et rien que pour ça, il respectait les anciens professeurs gallifreyens. Il déglutit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout le monde le fixait.

**Docteur :** Les Seigneurs du Temps n'ont pas les mêmes capacités que les humains. Tout d'abord, nous vivons beaucoup plus longtemps. Par exemple, j'ai actuellement 1300 ans. Une centaine d'années gallifreyennes vaut vos onze ans... À peu de choses près.

**Kagura :** Avec un visage aussi jeune ? J'en connais qui voudraient bien avoir ta crème anti-rides !

**Docteur :** Justement. Les cerveaux des Seigneurs du Temps sont beaucoup plus performants que ceux des humains, sans vouloir vous offenser. Nous avons la puissance d'un millier d'ordinateurs lorsque nous sommes au repos. Aussi, pour éviter que nous « surchauffions » au fil des siècles, notre corps a la capacité de se régénérer, pour que notre cerveau puisse être « reboosté » dans un tout nouveau système.

**Hijikata :** La régénération ?

**Docteur :** Oui, c'est quand ce corps meurt pour laisser place à un nouveau. Tout est différent lorsqu'on se régénère : corps, personnalité, goût... C'est comme si on était une autre personne, mais avec les mêmes souvenirs.

Gintoki enchaîna.

**Gintoki :** Un Seigneur du Temps peut se régénérer jusqu'à douze fois.

**Docteur :** J'en suis à ma onzième.

**Gintoki :** Un vrai miracle.

**Docteur :** Dixit la légende vivante.

**Gintoki :** Eh !

**Shinpachi :** « Légende vivante » ? C'est-à-dire ?

Gintoki rougit imperceptiblement et baissa la tête tandis que le Docteur laissait afficher un sourire moqueur, mais également triste. Au bout d'un moment, Gintoki lui sourit aussi, même si ses rougeurs au niveau des oreilles n'avaient pas disparu. Les autres eurent l'affreuse impression d'être dans une fan-fiction OOC.

**Docteur :** Si aujourd'hui on ne souhaite plus oublier notre passé, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Gintoki hocha la tête, grave.

**Docteur :** Argenta est un véritable mystère scientifique. À chaque fois qu'il se régénère, il garde le même corps. Le fait qu'il soit à moitié humain étonnait bon nom de chercheurs, car s'il avait deux cœurs comme tout Seigneur du Temps de sang pur, il aurait été traité comme un roi.

**Gintoki :** Le fait que je garde le même visage n'a aucune importance. Ce qui intéressait les chercheurs, c'est que je suis capable de me régénérer un nombre probablement illimité de fois quasi-instantanément.

Le samouraï se tut, pour laisser aux autres le temps d'assimiler l'information cachée. Et lorsqu'ils comprirent, les réactions ne se firent pas tarder. Hijikata en fit tomber sa cigarette, Sougo son bazooka, Kagura ses ornements la bouche de Kondô toucha le sol et les lunettes de Shinpachi se fissurèrent.

Tous regardèrent le permanenté fixement.

**Kagura :** Gin-chan... Tu es... Immortel ?

Le Seigneur du Temps eut un sourire triste.

**Gintoki :** On peut dire ça comme ça.

**Docteur :** Argenta ? On... On continue ?

Gintoki hocha résolument la tête.

**Gintoki :** Maintenant qu'on a commencé... Quand les scientifiques découvrirent mes « capacités », je devins leur principal sujet de tests. Chaque jour, j'étais tué plusieurs fois...

Le Docteur posa sa main sur celle de Gintoki et la serra. Il put sentir le samouraï la serrer très fort en retour alors qu'il fermait ses yeux.

**Gintoki :** Dans ces salles, j'ai été tué 1 737 402 fois. Chacune des morts était différente.

Kagura porta la main à sa bouche. Shinpachi sentait les larmes lui monter. Sougo, Kondô et Hijikata eurent un silence choqué mais plein de compassion. Ils savaient tous qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, mais ils voulaient tous essayer car, bien que non-humain, bien qu'immortel, Gin-san restait Gin-san, et il fallait le soutenir quand il allait mal.

Gintoki rouvrit les yeux.

**Gintoki :** Les scientifiques ont tenté de créer d'autres êtres comme moi, mais ils n'ont jamais réussi. Et quand les Daleks ont appris mon existence, ils tentèrent de me kidnapper, plusieurs fois.

**Kondô :** Daleks ?...

**Gintoki + Docteur :** Nos pires ennemis.

Tous frissonnèrent violemment, secoués par leur voix d'outre-tombe et leur regard d'acier.

**Gintoki :** Ma condition me rend indirectement responsable de la plus grande guerre de l'univers tout entier.

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant. « Assez », pensa le Docteur.

**Docteur :** C'est au début de la Guerre que j'ai trouvé Argenta. J'ai réussi à le libérer, et depuis nous avons voyagé un sacré long moment ensemble.

**Gintoki :** Nous avons aussi combattu ensemble lors de la Grande Guerre du Temps qui opposait les Daleks aux Seigneurs du Temps. Même si je n'avais pas pardonné aux scientifiques de m'avoir fait... Ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je savais que des personnes innocentes étaient à sauver. Tous les Seigneurs du Temps ne sont pas mauvais.

**Docteur :** Nous avons décimé des dizaines de Légions Daleks, mais ce n'était pas assez.

**Gintoki :** Les Seigneurs du Temps ont fini par perdre.

**Docteur :** Et il ne reste plus que nous deux.

Quelques instants de flottement passèrent.

**Shinpachi :** Deux survivants d'une guerre perdue...

**Sougo :** Et comment est-ce que vous avez fini par atterir dans un univers parallèle, Danna ?

La Docteur et Gintoki envoyèrent un regard reconnaissant au jeune Sadique. L'ambiance commençait sérieusement à devenir lourde, trop lourde.

Le permanenté se ragaillardit d'un coup.

**Gintoki :** Ah ça, ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est la faute du Docteur !

Celui-ci s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, accusant le coup.

**Docteur :** Quoi ?! C'est ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas appuyé sur ce bouton, aussi !

**Gintoki : **C'est pas de ma faute si tu m'as poussé !

**Docteur :** Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas te pencher !

**Gintoki :** Sexy m'avait mis au défi !

**Docteur :** Parce que tu écoutes Sexy, maintenant ?!

**Gintoki :** Plus que toi, en tout cas ! Et c'était quoi cette idée d'aller observer à la loupe toutes les failles universelles avec la porte du TARDIS ouverte ?!

**Docteur : **La sécurité était activée ! Je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, moi !

**Gintoki :** Ah bah aucun danger c'est sûr ! Je me suis retrouvé à Kabuki-chô, le quartier le plus dangereux de tout cet univers, mais vraiment il n'y avait aucun danger ! T'as bien fait de me pousser, tiens !

**Docteur :** Je suis le Docteur, j'ai toujours raison ! Donc tant mieux si t'es ici, comme ça moi je suis tranquille !

**Gintoki :** T'es juste tout seul, oui, à parler à ta vieille machine !

**Docteur : **N'insulte pas Sexy !

**Gintoki :** Je fais ce que je veux, c'est pas toi son préféré ! Gna gna gna !

**Shinpachi :** VOS GUEUUUUUUUUUULES !

Le porteur de lunettes frappa les deux Seigneurs du Temps sur le crâne avec une violence que son apparence rendait insoupçonnée. Les deux geignirent de douleur.

**Gintoki :** Oy, Pattsuan, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

**Docteur :** Laisse-nous nous engueuler tranquille ! J'allais gagner !

**Gintoki : **QUOI ?! N'importe quoi !

**Docteur :** T'assume pas parce que tu savais que j'allais gagner ! AH !

**Gintoki :** Bien sûr que non, tu perds toujours !

**Docteur :** Eh, un miracle de temps en temps, c'est pas trop demandé !

**Gintoki :** Parce que tu crois aux miracles, toi, peut-être ?!

**Tous :** MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI ?!


End file.
